


Drowning Lessons

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, stolen cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a car thief who ends up with more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard way or frank iero this is fake i made it up. They do not condone any behaviors in this fic.

Gerard slips into the parking lot of the gas station from the side building, making sure that the lady who had left her car running there does not see him. He opens the door as quietly as he can and slips into the driver’s side, driving the car away. As he leaves the parking lot, the woman chases after the car screaming; Gerard increases the speed and drives away. When he pulls up outside a warehouse, he is careful not to be seen as he drives the car into the abandoned building with blacked out windows. He pulls to a stop, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He leans against the side of the car, waiting for his friend, Ray, who will help break the car down to parts and sell them. He pulls out a smoke and is lighting up when something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. The movement is barely there, only slightly. He turns, mouth dropping open as he realizes there is a kid in the back seat of the car he had just stolen.

"Fuck," he growls out loud. He opens the door, waking up the kid by shaking his shoulder.

"Where am I? And who are you?” The kid whines at being woken up.

"You’re just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Gerard informs him. "Now get out before someone sees you.”

He grabs the boy’s arm. The boy struggles to pull away, but Gerard’s grip on his arm just gets tighter. "Come on!" He snaps, dragging the kid along behind him. 

He pulls him across the room to a set of doors and goes through them. The room appears to be an office. Once inside, Gerard pushes him down in a chair. "You better behave," he glares.

He opens the desk, pulling out some duct tape and using it to tie the boy’s hands behind his back and taping them to the chair. When he finishes, he wraps more of the tape in the same manner around the boy’s feet, tying each to a leg of the chair. He finishes by ripping off a piece of tape and putting it over the boy’s mouth to keep him quiet.

"As soon I’m done with Ray, we’re out here," Gerard says.

The boy stares up at the him with wide eyed fear. He waits for Gerard to turn and leave the office before starting to struggling against his bonds. He quickly realizes the tape is too thick and tight to get loose. With a sigh of defeat, he gives up and starts to cry. 

 

Frank is not sure how much time has gone by, but he’s stopped crying, though his eyes are red and puffy. His hands and feet are starting to ache from being so tightly bound. The strange man with the pale skin and long black hair comes back into the room, pulling out a knife, and Frank’s eyes go wide; he’s sure the man is going to kill him and he’s going to die at 16. He starts to struggle again, even harder this time, but it’s no use. It seems to just make the man frustrated.  
"Stop fucking struggling, I might cut you," he snaps. Frank stills, horrified, as the older man cuts the tape from his hands and feet. Frank wants to jump up and try to escape, but his limb are numb from sitting and being taped up. Instead, the man pulls him to his feet, dragging him from the room, and Frank stumbles along after him. "Let’s go," the man declares.

He drags the boy out of the room he’d earlier locked him in and takes him over to a car, a black convertible mustang, sitting in the garage. He shoves him inside the car, commanding him to sit. Frank wants to run, not sit and go silently to his death, but the man pulls out a gun and points it at him. "I mean it. No funny shit, kid.” With that, the man slams the door and moves around the car to get in the passenger side.

The entire ride is quiet while Frank keeps eyeing the man with gun. He knows the man will eventually get rid of him; he’s seen his face. He lays his head back, squeezing his eyes closed and letting more tears slip past his eyelids. He lifts his head up to look around as the car draws to as stop. They seem to be in a run down part of town, with lots of factories. The house they stop in front of looks dilapidated, as if it might fall down at any moment. It’’s an average home, nothing special to make it stand out, with a chain link fence and two big pit bulls in the front yard. The man gets out of the car and comes around to the other side to drag Frank out and up to the front door. The inside is nothing special either; a couple of beat up sofas and an old tv sitting in the living room. Frank has only a moment to glance around at his surroundings before he is dragged away up the stairs. The man puts him in a room, throwing him down on the bed. He turns to rummage in the closet and comes over to Frank with pair of handcuffs, hooking him to the bed by one hand. It’s now about one in the morning and Frank has not eaten since lunch, and his stomach is starting to growl. He settles on the bed in the most comfortable position he can get in with the handcuffs on. Gerard hears Frank’s stomach growl and leaves the room, returning a few moments later with a cheese sandwich. “It’s not much, but it’ll have to do.”

Frank takes a bite as the man pushes a glass of cola into his hand. He’s so hungry he quickly swallows it down. After eating, he starts to feel tired. He doesn’t think he can sleep here, but his eyes feel heavy. Gerard can see the boy is fighting sleep and tells him to give in. Eventually Frank has no choice but to sleep as his eyes flutter closed and he falls asleep. 

The next morning he is woken by the man bringing him something to eat and shaking him out his sleep. He brought him a breakfast biscuit from a restaurant, and Frank eats it slowly, taking in the man who is standing in front of him, watching. "You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?" he asks, resigned.

"No,” Gerard says honestly. “I’m not going to kill you. I'll release you once I’m ready to leave town." But Frank is not so sure. He wants to believe him. The man comes closer, sitting next to Frank and reaching out to stroke his cheek. "You’re a lovely boy, it’d be shame to kill you," he says. It makes Frank cringe a little but he doesn’t shy away. The fact the man is not bad looking runs through Frank’s head, but he shakes it off. He moves closer to Frank and uncuffs his hand, but warns him if tries anything funny he’ll lock him back up again. Frank nods his head in submission and sits on the bed, nursing the rest of the soda he was brought with his food.

"As long as you’re here you’re going to make yourself useful and do as you’re told, understand?" the man asks.

"Yes,” Frank says softly.

“I’ll let you wander around in here so long as you don’t draw any attention to the place. But if you try to, I will make you regret it. Take off your clothes and give them to me." Frank’s mouth drops open at the demand and he stares at the man.

"Relax, it’s just to keep you from running," Gerard explains.

Frank is embarrassed, feeling completely exposed as he slowly removes his clothing and hands it over to the man, who gets off the bed and leaves the room, leaving Frank sitting alone on the bed. He doesn’t think about even trying to run.

Later Frank realizes that he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to, between being completely naked and with the dogs outside. He was already scared, but he would eventually find out there were locks on the door that needed a key, and the locked windows were also shatterproof.

For the next six months, Frank sleeps in the same bed with Gerard, the man never trying to hurt him or touch him in any way that was wrong. He did however keep him from wearing clothes, to ensure that he wouldn’t run away.The man also shares meals with Frank when he is home. Frank knows when he isn’t home he is off committing more crimes, but he has since lost his desire to escape and go home. The man bathes him and gives him gifts. He even cares that Frank doesn’t eat meat and started bringing him vegetarian things instead. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Frank has started to fall for this man. He is sure when he realizes suddenly that he wants to have sex with Gerad. He isn’t a virgin by any means, and he starts planning it out. He has asked Gerard for some supplies and the man has given into his request. He figures that sex toys and lube is for Frank’s pleasure, and when it comes to things like that Gerard has given the boy his privacy. He has caught him a couple of times jacking off in the bed with him while Frank thought he was asleep, but they haven’t really talked about sex. Yes, the boy is beautiful and Gerard is a criminal, but he’s not a rapist.

Frank waits for Gerard to leave before pulling out the vibrator and sprawling himself out on the bed. He lubes it up and then carefully works it inside himself without preparing himself first. He knows it will be uncomfortable, but he likes the burning pain of the stretching feel, making him harden. He works it all the way in, leaving it there and stretching his opening. He handcuffs himself to the bed and waits for Gerard to return.

When Gerard comes in and finds Frank that way, spread out on his bed and waiting for him, he feels himself harden and he lashes out at Frank. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Frank?" he snarls angrily.

Frank’s eyes fill with tears and he starts to cry. Gerard rushes over to him and sits on the bed next to him, caressing his cheek. "I’m sorry I yelled at you, I was just a bit taken back,” he explains carefully. He reaches out and brushes away the tears. He realizes suddenly that he had developed feelings for the boy, but he does nothing about it. He knows he has kidnapped him and he has meant to let him go, but the longer he stays the more attached Gerard has become. No one loves Gerard, no one ever has. He had lost his whole family as kid in a car wreck and he had been bounced from home to home after that until he turned eighteen. He had met Ray not long after that and has been stealing cars since then. He didn’t mean to steal a car with the sleeping boy inside but now he doesn’t want to give Frank up. He knows the cops have been looking for the boy; he’s seen it on the news and on flyers.

He takes Frank’s hands in his and tells him, “You’re sixteen. I don’t think-” Frank cuts him off. 

"Goddamn it, Gerard, I know what the fuck I want!” he screams. Gerard has never heard the small mousy boy raise his voice in the entire time he had known him, and he knows now Frank means it. "If you’re sure you want this, Frank…." Gerard says softly.

Frank nods his head frantically. 

"My ass is getting kind of sensitive here,” Frank tells Gerard. “Also by the way, this thing has been shoved up my ass for the last thirty minutes.” Laughing, Gerard reaches out to remove it, letting his fingers linger on the boy’s ass just a little too long. Gerard once again reaches for Frank’s hand and this time he carefully undoes the handcuff. "While I enjoy the idea of you entirely submitting to me, I’d rather you touch me,” Gerard explains.

Gerard stands up from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head while Frank lays on the bed, admiring Gerard’s body. He then moves on to taking off his pants and boxers, sliding them slowly and teasingly down his legs. He moves to stand next to the bed beside Frank, who reaches out to touch him, looking in his eyes for permission. The man bites his lip and nods his permission. 

Frank wraps his hand around the older man’s shaft and slowly strokes it until he has brought the man to his full hardness. 

"Please lay on the bed with me, " he asks Gerard, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him onto the bed with him. Gerard joins the younger boy on the bed, sliding next to him and Frank boldly leans in, smashing his lips to Gerard’s, and he slips his tongue in Gerard’s mouth. They kiss and touch as Gerard runs his hands all over Frank’s body, touching every inch of skin where his hands can reach. He breaks the kiss, moving his lips to Frank’s neck, and starts to kiss him there, sliding a hand down between the boy’s legs, teasing his already stretched entrance. "So ready for me," he mumbles.

Frank lets out an embarrassingly wanton moan. “Please, Gerard,” he whines, Gerard pushing him down to lie on his back and spreading his legs with his knees. He reaches out and runs his hands up his leg, licking a stripe up the side of his cock. He reaches out, patting the boy’s cheek and taking the time to admire the boy’s tight hole, running a finger over it and watching as it flexes. Frank is so ready and needy his cock has started leaking; he wants to beg Gerard, but he doesn’t push him and instead waits patiently. Gerard grabs the lube off the nightstand and strokes it all up and down his manhood in copious amounts. He then grips it in his hand and slowly and teasingly runs the head over the boy’s entrance before sinking the head in. He watches his face for any sign of pain or distress but only sees love in the eyes looking back at him. He carefully slides all the way in and stills himself, waiting for Frank to adjust. It doesn’t take long and he is flexing his hole and pressing down on him. "Please Gerard, move,” he pleads. Gerard slowly pulls out before pushing back into him. Soon he finds a steady pace, thrusting into the warm body beneath him. He can’t remember a time he has ever felt so good, or that he has ever felt anything for another person like this. Sure, he’s had sex, but it never felt like this. He knows he can’t let Frank go. They’ll all try to take him away and he’ll never seem him again.

Frank is squirming and moaning beneath him. It makes his cock ache and throb inside the boy and soon Frank is feeling just as needy, starting to shove himself down on Gerard’s cock. "Please. Need more,” Frank pleads, his cock leaking from the slit and running down his shaft in a glistening trail. Gerard speeds up, angling his hips until he finds the sweet spot inside and starts pounding into it. Every time he hits that spot, a moan or curse falls from Frank’s mouth, driving him on. He reaches out, taking the boy’s cock in his hand and stroking him, matching the pace he is shoving himself into the boy with abandon. The boy’s tight heat quickly pulls Gerard over the edge and he explodes, filling Frank with his hot seed. The feeling of Gerard cumming inside him along with Gerard stroking his cock and hitting that spot deep inside him is pushing Frank over the edge, the feeling curling in his tummy and crashing over him like a tidal wave. Suddenly he explodes all over his and Gerard’s bellies with loud moans as shoots ropes of cum over them. Gerard continues to milk him until every drop is spent and they both collapse on the bed.

When he catches his breath, Gerard speaks. "Frank, I love you. I really did mean to send you home." He sounds sad.

"No, I don’t want to go home. I want to stay with you,” Frank says, looking wide eyed and scared, as if he thinks Gerard will send him away.

"Frank, the cops are looking for you. And your family," Gerard says.

"Don’t care," Frank said resolutely.

"If you stay with me, you can't go out. If they find you, they’ll take you away and you’ll never see me again," Gerard tells him.

"I’ve made up my mind, Gerard. I’m staying with you. I have everything I need, right here with you.”

Gerard nods his head, taking the boy’s mouth in a deep kiss and wrapping him in his arms, cuddling up to him in the bed for the night. He lays there listening to the boy breathing and Frank lays there listening to Gerard’s heartbeat. Soon they are lulled into a peaceful sleep, together in one another’s arms where they would always stay.


End file.
